Enchanter of Love
by Nana Sakura
Summary: Zach is struggling to lead the Inquisition with the heavy weight of the world's fate crushing his shoulders, all while he attempts to resist the charms of a certain mischievous Mage. OC, One-shot


***NOTE: I originally wrote this piece as a Secret Santa gift. This is my first fanfic for DA, it was so much fun! Dorian is a very witty and charming character, and I tried to embody that in this (even though I am far from witty haha). I apologize if anyone seems out of character in any way, but also please note that the situation between Dorian and Zach (the OC) is rather tense with a lot of emotion, so because of that some of the story takes on a more serious note. I've thought about expanding this from a one-shot into a longer story if it takes off. I also included at the bottom a list of music I listened to whilst writing, if anyone is interested. It definitely helps make the story more dramatic haha. Anyway without further ado, enjoy! :)**

 **Enchanter of Love**

* * *

Zach stared at his reflection inside the blade in his right hand. He scrutinized the sight of himself, different thoughts and emotions passing through him in an angry flood. His grip tightened on the handle, fingers squeezing tighter and tighter as if he were holding onto his sanity. It all threatened to overpower him with one final wave of hatred; loathing towards his family, his circumstances, his life, everything around him, but most of all himself. For a moment he thought about digging the dagger into his own heart.

And then he felt nothing.

Zach took a deep breath, forcing his gaze away from his reflected face, and willed a sense of calm to overtake him as he swallowed down the flurry of emotions, letting them fade away to a dark place. What had gotten into him? He had an entire organization to lead and command. So many people were relying on him… of all the applicants, which included many much more qualified individuals than Zach he was sure, he was chosen. It was both honoring and daunting.

He was letting his past get to him. The old feelings and memories were on the brink of bringing him back to a death bed when all he ever wanted to do was put that life behind him. His father's face burned into his mind, stern as his disappointed eyes bore deep into Zach's soul. The disgust was written all over his father's face from what he saw before him. Zach remembered staring at the ground, refusing to look back up into those hateful eyes to avoid the truth of how much it made him hurt inside.

Shaking the memory away, he looked up at the brightly lit Inquisitor Quarters as he came back to reality, the morning sun streaming through the stained glass windows making him wince. He had just finished donning on his armor for another long day of traveling. The others were expecting him, they were to scout the nearby countryside venturing into Emprise Du Lion and clear out some troublemaking Red Templars that were raiding the villages there. Zach wasn't particularly fond of the cold, it was just bloody uncomfortable and made his limbs stiff in his armor, which was ironic considering his new fortress stood on a mountain of ice and snow.

After securing his gauntlets onto his hands and hoisting his two-handed sword onto his back inside its sheath, Zach left his quarters and ventured out to find his companions. He was immediately met by Varric admiring the great hall.

"Varric." Zach gruffed in a deep voice, nodding.

"Inquisitor," Varric smiled crookedly, staring up at Zach with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "You're out of bed later than usual. I was surprised to not find you scouring the battlements before the sunrise since you seem to have never heard of this thing called _sleep_. Long night?"

Zach felt heat rising at the back of his neck and into his cheeks, much to his dismay. He prayed Varric didn't notice. He stifled a cough, "Something like that."

Varric's eyebrow quirked up in immediate interest, "Oh?"

Zach cursed himself for already giving too much away so quickly when he was so used to exhibiting a steely, cold and collected exterior. He wasn't always good at socializing. He found himself staring intensely at a wooden pillar towards the ceiling and said the first thing that came to mind. "I… couldn't sleep."

The Cheshire grin grew wider on Varric's face, he sensed the Inquisitor's discomfort like a dog feeding off of fear. "No…" he paused, as if for dramatic effect, "late night visitors?"

He _did_ have a late night visitor, but he still didn't know what to make of it. Last night came back to him, bringing the flurry of emotion and heat back into his face.

* * *

 _Zach stared intently into the liquid inside the pint in his hand. It gently sloshed around the cup as he lost himself in his thoughts, the Bard's voice surrounding him in a cocoon of warmth as chatter and cups clinking together faded to a dull roar._

" _Enchanter come to me, Enchanter come to see…"_

 _He didn't know quite what to feel with everything going on. Angry that he had ended up in this position without a single regard for what he thought he felt, humbled and honored to be put in said position and given so much authority over the direction of the Inquisition, haunted by the lives and objective in his hands since sole responsibility ended with him, and… pleasantly surprised and enlightened by his new companions, and the experience altogether._

 _And then there was…_ him _. He heaved a heavy sigh, raising his pint to his lips and knocking it back._

 _As if summoned to his thoughts, there he was with that perfectly groomed mustache and devilish, crooked smile. "A coin for your thoughts?"_

 _Recovering from the sudden invasion to his contemplation, Zach looked into the eyes of the man who had been sneaking his way into his mind from the moment he laid eyes on him inside the chapel in Redcliffe. "Dorian."_

" _You look like you need a drink. At least more than what you already have got there." Dorian helped himself to the stool next to him. "Shall I fetch you one?"_

" _I… probably shouldn't." Zach could already feel the ale creating a haze, he didn't want to push it too far. It wasn't sensible for someone in his position; he had to be ready at all times. He shook his head as he convinced himself, even if more ale sounded more than inviting. But it was too dangerous, especially around…_

" _The man will have more ale!" Dorian suddenly bellowed at the Barman, grinning, "Faster, this man is your inquisitor!"_

 _Of course Dorian didn't listen. Zach rolled his eyes, but a hint of a smile played at the corners of his mouth. "Did I actually have a choice?"_

" _Nonsense, you risk your life every day for the very future of the world. Corypheus might have already won if you didn't have that mark. The least you deserve is a little celebration." Dorian took a sip of his own drink, getting a serious look on his face, "Besides, we don't know how much more time we have. We could die tomorrow."_

" _That's a little brooding coming from you." Zach raised his eyebrows, then motioned to his pint, "I thought you didn't wait on anyone besides yourself. Why the special treatment?"_

 _Dorian took another large swallow of his mead, pausing as he set his pint onto the table. "I only do it for the people I like."_

" _Like?" Zach chuckled, adopting a posh accent, "I'm honored to have made it onto your list of eligible friends."_

 _Dorian's eyes had a sudden serious intensity mixed with his usual playful nature, it gave him goosebumps as Dorian peered directly at him. "More than friends."_

 _It took Zach a moment to realize what he had meant, he just sat there like an imbecile, but then felt himself turning red. For someone so masculine, cold and seemingly composed all of the time, he was very easily flustered. Dorian laughed at Zach's obviously embarrassed reaction, his face lighting up in a careless smile that touched Zach in a way he couldn't explain. He felt very warm and light, a sensation he thought he didn't know how to feel anymore. It could have just been the drink, but something else was beginning to pump through his veins._

 _Zach downed his drink, suddenly seeking much needed comfort from the ale._

" _More than friends…" Zach let the suggestive phrase roll off his tongue, savoring it. He had to regain his composure, he was acting like an overexcited schoolgirl. "Whatever are you suggesting, Enchanter?" Zach's eyes stared back fiercely into Dorian's, like a dare. A delicious, forbidden dare._

 _A hungry look swam over Dorian's features, his eyelids half-closed as he peered into him like honey. It was wicked, but so,_ so _inviting._

 _Zach felt Dorian's hand slide down his arm, sending a helpless shutter down his spine. The touch was seemingly innocent, but there was so many words and intentions underlying that simple gesture._

 _Zach's natural reaction would have been to reject the flirtation. It was so… forward. He has other much more important things to focus on, least of all Romance. The world was seemingly ending as they all knew it for Maker's sake. But he didn't want to remember how the world's fate rested on his shoulders, not right now. He felt himself giving into primal instinct instead, giving a little gasp when Dorian's hand wandered to his inner thigh. He teased him in a way that made his heart race more than the adrenaline of battle ever could. He let it happen, and felt himself giving in to the sensation; the need._

 _Dorian was suddenly close, his chest pressed firmly on his shoulder whispering in his ear, "Zach… I want you."_

 _Zach lost track of time from the sudden heaviness of the ale, but suddenly his senses were exploding. Dorian had his hands pushed down onto his chest as he lay on the sofa in his quarters, face inches from his own._

" _Inquisitor…" It flowed off Dorian's tongue in a delicious way, so playful and daring. He pulled on Zach's tunic to bring him closer. Zach gazed at Dorian's lips as they came closer and closer. All he wanted was to feel them on his own. His arms wrapped around Dorian's waist and pulled, closing the gap that kept them apart and tearing into him as hard as he could. It was soft at first, timid even, as they adapted to the sensation of their lips interlocking for the first time, but quickly they caressed one another naturally._

" _Mmmm…" The sound escaped Zach's mouth without his control or consent, but they encouraged Dorian to keep going as his fingers became tousled in Zach's dark brown hair. Dorian bit Zach's lip, causing him to groan in both pain and pleasure. His hands wandered under Zach's tunic, fingertips running over the taught muscle there from a hardened Warrior in great appreciation. Zach pulled on Dorian's robes, the top-half falling off his shoulders to reveal perfect, beautiful sun-kissed skin._

 _The heat kept rising and rising, it was intoxicating._

" _Zach…" Dorian whispered, the playfulness fading, and something very vulnerable lay there in its stead. He tugged on the ties that kept Zach's trousers closed._

 _It was suddenly happening again; the disappointment, the pain, the self-loathing. Zach could feel his father's eyes now. The detestable memory was coming back..._

"You're a stain on this family."

 _As quickly as the heat came, it started to fade, leaving a sickening feeling Zach didn't know how to describe or will away like usual in its stead. The panic was rising in his throat, making him want to cry out. He couldn't breathe. He pushed on the smooth marbled chest in front of him, forcing Dorian off of him._

 _Dorian stared down at him, bewildered. "Zach?"_

 _Zach was so ashamed as tears stung at his eyes. He held his face in his hands, hiding the fact and feeling like such a fool. He couldn't even get intimate with another man without his damned father's words swarming into his mind, threatening to overcome and destroy him from the inside. He could hear his voice over and over._

"Degenerate..."

 _A coldness took over Zach. He lowers his hands from his face, unable to look Dorian in the eye. "I'm sorry…" His voice was flat and hard. "I can't."_

 _Dorian distanced himself from him. He could feel his eyes; the hurt. He stood there for a few moments, processing the situation in vain, and left without a word… and leaving Zach alone._

 _Alone, where Zach belonged._

* * *

Zach's lips formed a hard, solid line as he recalled the night. It hurt to remember as it all came back to him… It was easier to pretend it never happened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The good-natured Dwarf mistook his aloofness for more embarrassment, which was rare coming from Varric who always saw right through Zach thanks to his writer's wit. "I saw you and Dorian last night at the tavern. I thought I might have to get my eyes checked, but sure enough it was the two of you." He chuckled merrily, "Didn't see it coming. But good for you two."

Zach's grimaced, turning away. "Varric." His voice came out sharp, catching Varric off guard. "Go get Bianca and meet me at the gate. We have work to do."

Zach did his best to keep his heads on the mission, he needed to focus. He only had the entire bloody world's fate in his hands. Yet the Enchanter kept interrupting his thoughts, making it difficult to remember his objective. He closed eyes, straining as his eyebrows furrowed together. He had to get it together.

Commander Cullen readied the horses at the gate with his latest protégé Jim, scolding him when he put the saddle on incorrectly and causing him to repeal back in deep distress. But he looked determined to please Cullen.

"Like this?" Jim murmured timidly.

Cullen sighed, doing his best to smile in encouragement. "Better." Jim's face lit up.

Raising his eyebrow, Zach strode closer to the duo. "Commander, is Master Dennet not available?"

Cullen turned and nodded in greeting, "Inquisitor." He motioned towards the stables, "The Horsemaster is on temporarily leave, but will be back by mid-day. I thought I would ready your horses."

"I see… thank you." Zach found Cassandra adjusting her armor a few feet away, on time and always ready for business, but he was mildly annoyed not to see the rest of his party he assigned this mission present. He decided to check their supplies before venturing out as they waited. Shortly after, Varric appeared with his Crossbow Bianca in tow.

"Where is Solas?" Zach was most surprised to see him still absent, it was very out of character.

The Commander piped up, "Solas had… another matter to attend to. He didn't say what." He scratched his head uncertainly, "So I arranged for another Mage."

Zach heard footsteps behind him. He could already feel his presence, he didn't have to ask who it was.

That velvety, smooth voice rang out. "You asked for me?"

The ride to Emprise Du Lion was reasonably short, but temperatures dropped quickly, causes teeth to start to chatter. The entire thing was just ruddy uncomfortable, and not just because of the cold.

Zach focused intensely on the snow covered path in front of him as he led the party, not wanting to look at the Enchanter beside him. It only made sense to have Cassandra at the rear as a Warrior, with Dorian and Varric - two ranged-fighters - closed in at the middle for better protection. But unfortunately for Zach, it was bloody awkward. He could feel guilt swallowing him whole as he remembered the way he pushed Dorian away so forcibly without hardly any explanation. He knew he deserved better, but what could he do now?

Dorian acted fairly normal, much to Zach's surprise, under the circumstances. He was a little quieter than normal, but still made prudish or fascinated comments about this or that. But overall, the trip was overwhelmingly silent. They were entering into Emprise du Lion territory, the piles of snow thickening dramatically, and the trees became sparser as giant walls of ice came into view.

Varric's voice made Zach jump as it pierced the silence, "You're awfully tense and quiet, Inquisitor. Well, more than usual."

Zach's grip tightened on the saddle, trying to think of something to say. He searched his mind but could only come up with, "I'm just focused on the mission."

"Brooding more likely." Varric chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can you blame him?" Cassandra suddenly interjected, "He is, after all, the Inquisitor. I'm sure most would probably crumple with that kind of weight and responsibility."

"True," Varric replied, looking thoughtful, "but Zach isn't most men. He's strong, better at leading than he thinks. He just lacks the confidence to believe that himself." A hawk shrieked above them. "He's usually more light-hearted than this at least."

Zach's eyebrows furrowed together in irritation. "I'm right here, you know."

"Perhaps this means I should start calling you Broody, just like someone else I used to know."

Craning his neck to look over his shoulder to the left, Zach gave Varric his best scowl, which only made the Dwarf laugh heartily to himself.

They began to approach the main village, Sahrnia, rumored to have been having recent dealings with the Red Templars. It was practically in shambles; barely any buildings stood standing, and some of the folk seemed hysterical. A women wept to herself as she warmed her hands by a fire.

"How quaint." Dorian muttered aloud incredulously, appearing to be in deep thought.

They learned from a Mistress Poulin that the Templars had taken her family's quarry, and repeatedly came back to take more and more villagers as workers that all ended up disappearing. She claimed to believe they were knights initially, but found out the truth soon enough. They set out to find the base camp, their end goal to take Suledin Keep.

They trudged up the path along the mountain, leaving the horses behind at the village for better agility and stealth. It was imperative they caught the Red Templars off-guard, otherwise they would be vastly outnumbered and the entire base aware of their presence. The snow crunched underneath their feet, the breeze cutting like a knife. The wilderness thickened here, which worked to their advantage for cover. They kept talking to a minimum, avoiding any alarms for the Templars.

Scouting was one of Zach's talents, it was one of the very few things his father applauded him for back at home and earned him a fraction of his respect. He noticed the areas which had been traveled upon more frequently, minus any wildlife. "We're close."

The air became more intense as they prepared themselves for battle. Zach secured his helmet onto his head, and readied his blade. He pointed where the Templar base was approaching, and nodded at Cassandra. She wasn't a Rogue, but she would be incredibly helpful in attacking from behind nonetheless. He motioned with his head in Cassandra's direction for Varric to follow, it would be best for the strategy. He was left with Dorian.

They glanced at each other, but Zach could see the way Dorian was avoiding his eyes. It was their first time speaking after… last night. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Apologize endlessly, explain what happened, or at least try. Anything. But now wasn't the time or place. He took a deep breath, then whispered as loud as he dared. "Cover me."

Dorian nodded, a look of business taking over some of the hurt. They turned towards the Red Templar camp. Zach stuck his hand out motioning for Dorian to wait. He did as he was bid, hiding in the shadows. He prepared himself as he took his first step towards the entrance, the only opening not covered in shards of Red Lyrium sticking out of the ground. He tread slowly and carefully. He could see the lot of them patrolling the area ahead, a handful had begun the gruesome transformation from Red Lyrium intake and represented Horrors with a few spikes protruding from their forearms.

Sweat formed at his brow as one of them spotted him. They all began to notice him, looking alarmed but because of his casual approach, they did not move for an attack. One with a sword and shield bearing the Templar emblem who appeared to be the leader bellowed in a wary voice. "Who goes there?!"

Zach put his hands above his head as if in surrender. He took a few more steps, causing weapons to be drawn. "I only bare a message from Mistress Poulin. Please let me through, I beseech you."

A few of them looked at each other, clearly suspicious but unsure what to do. A moment passed. The leader spoke again. "What sort of news?"

Zach concentrated on making himself seem as harmless as possible. "It is for your ears only."

"You have my ears now."

At a bit of a loss, Zach thought of how he could get them grouped together as much as possible and get himself closer, they were still too spread out. He pulled out a piece of parchment. "You need to see this."

The Templar's interest was piqued, but he clearly still held back. After an evident internal struggle, he sighed. "Very well. Show me what this news is that Mistress Poulin couldn't deliver herself."

Relieved, Zach cautiously approached. He handed the Templar Leader the parchment, then purposefully removed his helm for his plan.

The Templar stared at the blank parchment through the slit in his helmet, "What is this? I don't understand." He looked up, clearly confounded, this his eyes opened wide. "Wait a second… you're the bloody _Inquisitor_!" He fumbled for his sword in panic. "Seize him!"

They began to close in on him, forming a circle. _Perfect._ Zach found himself grinning, it was too easy. He put his helmet back on as they closed in on him. On cue, Cassandra hollered as she charged behind them, momentarily distracting the group surrounding him. Zach took advantage of their diverted attention and grasped his Two-Handed sword with both hands, gaining momentum as he began to swing the giant blade in a circle with his Whirlwind attack. It sliced through the men around him, causing them to reel back in pain as they staggered backwards. The battleground lit up with Dorian's Necromancy and Lightning, men collapsing left and right under the magic's strength. Varric kept his distance, but blasted arrows in every direction where they couldn't see him coming.

They picked off the majority of the Templars still human, leaving two Horrors by the mouth of the cave. Cassandra was busy fending them off, and Zach charged, bashing into one getting ready to strike her from behind. It fell to the ground as Zach moved to finish him off with a swift Mighty Blow. It let out a guttural death cry as Zach's sword slammed with all his strength, crushing its body.

Zach leaned his weight into his sword's handle, recovering himself from the fight. He took in a deep breath, then wretched the blade out of the Horror's corpse. Turning to look at his team, he smiled and felt very proud of each and every one of them. "Good work."

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Varric chuckled, "I must say that was one risky plan, Inquisitor, but it fell into place pretty damn well."

"I usually prefer to just charge in without a second thought myself," Zach found himself laughing too, perhaps to let off some steam from the fight, "but after what happened last time, I thought I'd catch Cassandra a break." He grinned at the memory.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cassandra scoffed, turning up her nose and looking away, but he saw a hint of a smile on her lips too.

Zach turned to Dorian. Something from the fight made him forget the tension, he was only happy to see him in one piece. "Are you alright?"

Dorian seemed surprised to be addressed, it was Zach's first time really acknowledging him. "I… am. Thank you."

Zach checked over his shoulder to see Varric and Cassandra arguing and looting the bodies, and decided to take advantage of the moment of somewhat privacy. He suddenly felt so foolish for avoiding it all this time, he reacted like a bloody child. "Can we talk… about last night?"

Dorian scoffed, a little bewildered. "Right now? Here of all places?"

Zach scratched his head, embarrassed. "Well… maybe not right here, but when we have more privacy and time?"

Dorian stared at the ground, his eyes searching for something as his eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Before he could answer, however, the air suddenly changed into something heavy and dangerous. Zach could sense movement behind him in the cave. He saw Dorian's eyes go wide as he gasped, "Za-!"

He felt an overpoweringly strong force slam into his body, sending him flying towards the edge of the cliff that overlooked the valley and knocking the air out of him. His body rolled and tumbled over piles of snow before he finally came to a stop just before the edge. His brain tried to process what had just happened, struggling to get up. He managed to lift himself onto his hands and knees, his lungs gasping for air. His helmet had been knocked off mid-flight, he could feel the sting of cold and blood running down the side of his head. The sounds of battle brought him back to focus. He jolted his head around to see what was happening.

The biggest Red Templar Horror he had ever seen stood menacingly at the entrance of the cave. It was completely covered in Red Lyrium and studded with giant shards protruding from its back. It leaned heavily on one side with a giant arm of pure Crystal bigger than Zach's entire body. Horrors were already large, but this was something he had never seen.

Cassandra gave a War Cry, charging bravely towards the beast and hitting it with all the force she could summon. The creature gave a low growl, extending its heavy arm back as it prepared to slam downwards.

"Cassandra, watch out!" Zach managed to choke out. She must have heard his warning as she barely managed to dodge the blow directly by strafing sideways. The sheer force of it however was still enough to knock her off her feet.

"Inquisitor, are you alright?! You're bleeding!" Varric reached his hand out, Bianca held firmly in his other hand.

"I'll be alright." Zach could still feel the pain in his ribs and head, but he shook it off and took Varric's extended hand. "Thank you."

"No time for pleasantries I'm afraid." Varric took in the size of the creature before them, eyes wide. "Well… shit."

"Varric," Zach spoke firmly as he stared at the monster, "There are exposed pieces of flesh without crystal that look vulnerable. Do it see them? Aim for those points."

Varric nodded, taking aim and readying his crossbow. He grounded his feet to keep steady as the power of the shot almost made the Dwarf reel back. A burs of light and explosion lit up on the face of the beast, causing it to shriek and howl. It echoed all around them. "Aha!" Varric cheered, "That had to hurt."

Zach took a deep breath, doing his best to ignore the pain reverberating inside his skull and the stabbing on his right side. He raised his sword, glaring at the Horror as it pummeled its heavy arm over and over again in an attempt to crush everything around it. Gripping the handle as tightly as he could, he charged. With every second he gained momentum, strengthening his resolve and determination. At the last second, he bashed into the Horror into its right side. It stumbled onto one leg, grunting in outrage as it attempted to regain its balance.

"Attack its weak points while it's down!" Zach bellowed. Everyone listened, attacking with all they had at every exposed piece of flesh visible. Zach eyed the giant left arm with the giant crystal shards. Something had to be done to get rid of it, or at least weaken it. "Dorian!"

Dorian recovered from a spell, looking determined as he looked over. "Inquisitor?"

"Can you freeze its left arm?"

"Is that even a real question? Of course I can, who do you think I am?"

Zach rolled his eyes, smirking. "Alright, do it!"

Dorian's wand lit up after a flashy flourish, frost leaving the wand and seeping into the beast's right arm, causing it to transform into ice. The Horror was close to regaining its balance, they were running out of time before it regained control of the battlefield again. Seeing his opportunity, Zach extended his sword far behind him as he drew on all of his strength into one swing. He let lose all of his power with a war cry and swung into the frozen arm. It miraculously shattered with the blow like glass, causing the beast to howl in pain.

"It's distracted, attack now!" Zach and the others followed his orders, a flurry of arrows, magic and swords blended into one symphony. It grew weaker and weaker, no longer able to stand and as it attempted to stay upright. Zach thought it might be breathing its last, when suddenly it gave a very shrill shriek. Out of nowhere, Red Lyrium shards shot out of the ground as the creature summoned all of its strength.

Zach leapt out of the way, narrowly missing a particularly nasty looking crystal by his left foot. He felt sweat run down his brow, adrenaline flooding his veins. He heard a familiar voice cry out in a blood curdling way. Zach stopped dead in his tracks, turning to the source of the sound as his heart stopped.

" _Dorian!"_

The Horror wringed its neck and writhed, Red Lyrium clumps pulsating on its back. Zach could tell it was readying itself for another attack as it faced Dorian. He flew towards him on autopilot, filling with an indescribable dread. Zach could see him lying on the ground, clutching onto his leg and gasping for air. He was so close now, just a few meters away. The Horror gave another shriek as a giant crystal expelled from its chest, Red Lyrium spewing out of its mouth in liquid form. Without a second thought, Zach launched himself from the ground as hard as he could. Bracing his body for impact as he flew in front of Dorian, an overwhelming sensation of pain and fire engulfed him.

Zach's vision started to fade to black, all he could feel was the snow underneath him, turning him to ice and making him shiver. He body lay motionless for what felt like a long time, when voices echoed in his ears.

" _Inquisitor!"_

" _Get me some damned bandages! Now!"_

He felt hands cup his face. They were so warm… a trembling voice called out his name. _"Zach?"_

Arms enveloped him, and he let reality fade like a dream… into nothing.

* * *

It was quiet. For once, everything felt so serene and peaceful… like a daydream. Zach could feel the sun's embrace on his skin, filling him with a sense of calm he hadn't felt in a long time. His eyes fluttered open, squinting at the brightness of the room. He was surprised to find himself in his quarters inside Skyhold.

"You're awake." Dorian stared at him, leaning against the window frame leading to the balcony. The sun shone on his mocha olive skin, glowing. It was beautiful. Zach frowned at the sight of a bandage around Dorian's leg... His eyes looked heavy and tired. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

Zach tried to remember what happened to bring him to this moment. Only bits and pieces came back to him. He furrowed his eyebrows, concentrating. "Was I out long?"

Dorian scoffed, chuckling as he shook his head. "Long? It's been three days. Three long, gruesome, excruciating long days…" He voice seemed to break a little at the end. "What were you thinking? Jumping in front of me like that only to get yourself mutilated. You're the Inquisitor for Maker's sake, we need you! The _world_ needs you." He looked more intense now, a long range of emotions manifesting on his face. "You could have died!"

The Red Templar Horror's attack came back to him; he vaguely remembered the shards piercing through him as Red Lyrium burned and consumed him. He tried to forget the nightmarish memory, staring down at the sheets covering him. "Well, I'm alive. So there's nothing to fret about."

"Nothing to fret about? Look at you!"

Zach examined his body for the first time from what he could see lying down. Most of his body was covered in bandages, particularly his chest and ribs. He lifted a bruised arm to his head, fingertips grazing the wrappings there as well. He frowned, running a hand through his tousled brown hair hanging over the bandage on his head. "I'm fine."

Dorian looked like he didn't know if he should start yelling or laugh at the absurdity. He sighed, suddenly unable to look Zach in the eye. His voice was barely above a whisper, "I… I don't what I would do if I _lost_ you. Don't you understand?"

The raw display of emotion took Zach off-guard, especially after everything that happened. He didn't know what to say. Zach just stared at him, those beautiful amber eyes overflowing with emotion as he turned to look at him. They pierced his soul. "Dorian…"

Dorian suddenly seemed embarrassed, he wasn't usually this emotional… His fist clenched at his side, glaring at the floor. "Forget about it." He began to walk towards the stairs leading to the exit.

Zach suddenly felt helpless, extending his hand outward, "Wait, please. Don't go."

Dorian stopped, his steps faltering. He didn't turn.

Struggling, Zach searched for words. He was never good at this sort of thing. "I… I'm not good at expressing myself. I just… hold things in... My father saw to that." He took a deep breath. "I probably don't deserve your love Dorian. I didn't expect any of this to happen, least of all to fall for you." He paused, gathering the strength to keep going. "The other night, it was amazing. Nothing had felt more right than I did in that moment with you." A deep emotion within threatened to engulf him as he shut his eyes tight in an attempt to block it out. "I was just scared. It made me remember… what my father said when he found out about me being with another man. I should never have pushed you away like I did, I'm horrid at dealing with my emotions. I am deeply sorry..." He bit his lip. "I don't know what you want from me, but… I want more with you Dorian."

He stood there for awhile, not saying anything. It made Zach nervous, not knowing what his expression was. It was pure torture. He could feel his heart sink when Dorian finally turned.

Before Zach could register what was happening, his lips were suddenly on his, pulling him passionately close. This time felt different though, there was less lust, and more of something else he couldn't place his finger on. He was losing himself to his touch, the feelings boiling up inside of him.

"Dorian…" He whispered in between kisses, cupping his face in his hands. He attempted to bring him closer, but then cried out after feeling a sharp pain in his ribs.

"You idiot," Dorian chuckled, "This mess is all your own fault you know."

Zach sighed, laughing with him. "I know, trust me." He peered up at him, playfully tugging on his robes. "Stay with me."

A grin spread onto Dorian's features, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, _Amatus_." He crawled into the bed, gently snuggling up close next to him to avoid causing any more pain. Their hands clasped together, pressing firmly as if they were afraid of the other letting go.

Zach rested his chin on Dorian's head, an indescribable happiness filling him. He never thought someone could love him, or that he could find it in himself to give his heart to someone else. Everything was always about duty and pleasing the world and everyone else, but for once he didn't care about any of it. All he needed was this moment… this perfect moment with the man he loved in his arms.

* * *

 **Tracks listened to throughout writing:**

 **-Pg 1, Old Souls by Hans Zimmer - Inception Soundtrack (YouTube or Spotify)**

 **-Pg 2 Flashback, Interlude by Toonorth (Spotify)**

 **-Pg 3- 4 ½, Sex Lounge Chillout - Chilled and Seductive VIP Grooves 0:00-6:25 on repeat (YouTube), Heaven's Night by Akira Yamaoka - Silent Hill 2 Soundtrack (YouTube)**

 **-Pg 4 ½/rest of Flashback, Waves Crashing on a Distant Shore by Clint Mansell (YouTube or Spotify)**

 **-Pg 4/end of Flashback, Hinnom TX by Bon Iver (YouTube or Spotify)**

 **-Pg 5 ½, Dunes of Death by Jesper Kyd – Assassin's Creed Soundtrack (YouTube or Spotify)**

 **-Pg 5 ½- 6, 1 hour of Ambient Fantasy Music Tranquil Atmosphere Ambience Enchanted Lands by The Guild of Ambience 4:08-15:00 on repeat (YouTube)**

 **-Pg 7, Meditation of the Assassin – Assassin's Creed Soundtrack (YouTube or Spotify)**

 **-Pg 8-10, Final Fantasy – All Boss Themes 34:32 (X), 15:53 (VII), 19:02 (VII CC), 1:12:44 (XIII-2) (YouTube)**

 **-Pg 10-12, In Praise of Tears by Kyle Bobby Dunn, Radiant City by Robin Guthrie & Harold Budd, Calumet by Billow Observatory, When I Think of You by Ex Confusion (Spotify)**


End file.
